To Be Accepted
by CherryMiller
Summary: When Pansy thinks that no one in the slytherin house likes her she's proved just how wrong she is with just on kiss. short story about how Pansy looks at her life.


To Be Accepted

By: Cherry Miller

She fought with herself every day for the last six years all she wanted to be excepted by the people in her house. Most of all she wanted him to finally notice her but when he does will it turn out the way she had hoped? DM/PP story.

'Why do you feel you need to be excepted by your so called friends, there nothing, your more than any of them will ever be,'

'I don't need to be accepted by them that doesn't bother me anymore, I just want to finish up the school with the friends I know I have and trust,'

'Your doing it again lying to yourself, you know it bothers you that some of the people don't except you and you know all you want is to have him to see you for more than he thinks about you.'

'No your wrong, it doesn't bother me anymore, but yes it would be nice for Draco to finally see me as more than he always has before,'

Pansy stood in front of her full view mirror mentally arguing with herself; which she had been doing since she had first started at Hogwarts. She pushed a curl behind her ear and smoothed out her skirt as much as she possibly could.

"Hey Pansy, you want to come with us onto the grounds to hang out for a little while?" Blaise asked walking in the room smiling.

"No thanks, I've got something I need to take care of, maybe I'll catch up with you all later, thanks though." She said walking back to her bed.

"Okay we'll be on the outskirts of the lake if you come looking for us in a little while." Pansy nodded as she ran off again.

Pansy walked out into the common room a few minutes later and made herself comfortable in an over stuffed leather chair with a notebook. She was by herself in the common room no one seemed to be around that afternoon, but that was okay.

'You want to be accepted but you just turned down a chance to hang out with the guys around you.'

'I refuse to be what they expect out of me, I will not hang out just because the chance is there, I want it to be more just one on one right now.'

Her argument was interrupted by the sound of some one throwing a book across the room. Pansy turned in the chair to see that Draco had dropped about five books to the floor in search for whatever he was looking for on the table. She didn't say anything just shook her head then turned back to face what little fire was left in the dark fireplace. Pansy gave a weak laugh and closed her eyes smiling, it always made her happy to see him.

"Think its funny Pansy?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah I do, I find humor in everything you tend to do," she said getting up.

Draco watched her get up and start to head back to the girls room, had he missed something before now. He must have other wise he would have seen long before that Pansy was extremely pretty, even her attitude was great.

"Wait, Pansy hold on a minute…come here." Draco said nodding her back over to him.

'This is what you've been waiting for don't blow it, he's everything you've ever dreamed of in a guy,' she told herself.

"What's on your self- sufficient mind now Draco?" she asked sitting back down.

"Actually I was wondering if we could just talk maybe?" he said turning his head to her.

"What are you trying to pull this time Draco Malfoy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…I don't think anyways," Draco said watching her.

'Don't walk away from this…sit down and listen to what he has to say,' Pansy told herself.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Pansy asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"If you don't mind tell me again how long have you had a secret crush on me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Draco?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you don't like me, like that?" asked Draco turning a little.

"No I do like you…damn it the way you twist words," she said looking at her knees.

"That's what I thought, so how long have you liked me for?" she rolled her eyes thinking.

"Since about second year I guess if not a little longer," said Pansy looking at him.

"Really?" he asked smile at the corner of his mouth.

'I shouldn't of told him I know where this is headed straight south,' she told herself.

"Yeah I figured you would all ready know that by know though." Pansy told him.

"Well since that's so you wont mind if I do something will you?" she looked up at him wondering.

"No, at least I don't think I will mind to much," he smirked that famous Malfoy smirk.

Pansy watched him wondering what he was about to try and pull off, but there was no way to tell with him. He took her hand and pulled Pansy into an unexpected kiss, this is what she wanted but she didn't know what to do. She could feel his hands playing with her hair, then he pulled her in closer. Pansy didn't know how much longer she could let this go on, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"What are you doing? Isn't this what you've been wanting and waiting for?" asked Draco looking at her.

"Yes it is, but not like this…I mean I want it to be because you like me to Draco, not because I'm just simply here." Pansy said standing up.

"Well guess what I do like you to! And this is what I want if you want it to," he told her.

"That's not all I want you know, what I really want is just to be accepted by you and everyone else here." Pansy said walking a few steps.

"You want to be accepted…why?" he asked standing up.

"Oh Draco, don't you get it I just want to be one of the people in your little circle." Said Pansy looking at him.

"I can give you acceptance and everything else you want…for a price." He told her.

"Everything comes for a price but I cant help but wonder what is it that you really want Draco?" asked Pansy already knowing the answer.

A smirk reached the corner of his mouth and he raised his eyebrows at her wondering if she didn't already know. Pansy rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, and stared at him.

Draco watched her walk out of the common room slowly, shaking her head to herself. Two minutes and she would be back to talk to him, that's all it would take was two minutes, short minutes.

'Go back and prove you deserve respect, go show him whose in charge.' She told her self as she left the room.

'No I cant I know what he wants and I wont stoop that low just for respect and to be accepted.' Pansy thought.

Pansy hit the wall thinking then turned around and made her way back into the common room. Draco flipped his hair back and she saw a small smile start to cross his lips, he knew she'd be back. She walked right up to him and smiled running her hands up his arms smiling. Pansy pushed him back and he fell on the couch, looking up at her with those cold gray eyes.

Pansy was starting to have a hard time continuing on with her plan; she took a deep breath and stepped forward. She sat over top of him on the couch and started kissing on him; Draco could feel her kisses getting harder yet. Pansy felt Draco's hands on her waist and move up to her shoulders, his grip was tight and causing pain.

Draco's grip on her upper arms kept getting tighter, until he turned her over; now sitting over her. He kissed her one more time, he let go of one arm which was now on her neck. Pansy ran her hand up under the back of Draco's shirt. With the one hand still holding her right shoulder he pushed her back into the couch and looked at her.

"Stop…we're not finishing this little game right now." He said looking at her dead on.

"But Draco I thought this is what you wanted…am I wrong?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Yes, Its part of what I wanted, but not right now, not any time soon I don't think, at least not that far." Draco told her kissing her cheek.

"Okay…if not then can you let go of me, because your really hurting my arm," Pansy asked sitting up as much as possible with him on top of her.

"That's going to be a bruise by morning, I didn't mean to do that to you; but that's what happens when you get me going like you did, are you alright?" Draco told her standing up.

"Its alright, I'll be fine don't worry about it," she said pulling up her sleeve looking at her arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yeah I'm positive don't worry about it, it's nothing." Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Pansy…why'd you do it?" asked Draco tilting his head.

"Because I don't know, I guess something just told me I should, and not to let the opportunity pass me by." She told him looking at the floor.

"Opportunity's come and go, you should of just talked to me…now that that's settled why don't we talk, alright?" he asked lifting her chin up.

"Alright, I think I can do that, so talk to me boy." she said sitting up and pulling her knees to her cheast.

For the rest of the afternoon Pansy and Draco sat on the couch together just talking about different things. Pansy found that after a little while of talking to him she was loosening up to talking with him. Thank god they had been friends for a long time but they never really talked about much other than what was going on in the wizarding world.

As Pansy headed for the girls room so she could change for dinner she felt a tang of relief hit her. It would be easier to talk to him from now on hopefully, and maybe this way they would become closer. She could only hope anyways, that would be wonderful she told herself as she walked back out the door.

Draco shook his head, he wasn't sure why he was being so nice to Pansy now but it seemed like an okay thing. Pansy had always had a crush on him and he just know decided that it was know time to go along with it.

That night at dinner things were the same as they always were, nothing had changed around everyone else yet. Pansy sat talking with Millicent while eating, she was yet to tell her about what had happened between her and Draco. Pansy figured that this was one of those things that was just better left unsaid.

The girls laughed together as they brought up old times from the years they had been friends. Millicent didn't notice anything wrong with Pansy until she started talking about the time Draco made a fool out of himself, simply because he had lost a bet made with Blaise.

Millicent looked up at her in the middle of a sentence smiling, it was the first time she noticed the distant look in Pansy's eyes. The look that she saw she hadn't seen before, this look was something different it wasn't the same.

"What's up Pansy?" Mille asked tilting her head.

"Nothing, just remembering that bet Draco had to wear a dress that was so funny." She said dazed.

"Yeah it was, but that look when you say his name…something happened between you and him today when we were all gone didn't it?" Pansy looked up smiling.

"Nothing we just talked a little bit," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you kiss him Pansy?" Millicent asked as Pansy got up.

"No we just talked…nothing happened Millicent." She said again.

"Really, okay then I believe you." Millie said.

"Good because you should…I don't know I think I'm done I'm going to go do something now." Pansy said and got up slowly.

Pansy got up slowly looking around the great hall on last time for the night, and headed out the door. The girls left behind looked to one another and giggled they knew what was going on with her. Pansy totally was crushing on Draco and it was so simple to see; Millicent watched as Draco got up no less than a minute after she left and walked out the door.

"Oh Pansy totally likes him and I think he might fancy her as well," Millicent said looking at Cataline across form her.

Pansy was sitting against the stone wall half way down the corridor throwing a ball off the opposite wall. Draco sat down beside her and caught the ball as it came back towards them, and she looked over at him slowly. Pansy didn't smile she just watched him quietly and took her ball back from him and shoved it in one of her robe pockets. Draco stood back up and offered her a hand which she took after hesitating, and she stood in front of him.

"I couldn't wait to do this again." Draco said taking her hand.

"Do what Draco?" she asked looking at him.

"This…" he leaned in and kissed her.

"That was the last good memory I actually have with him." an older version of Pansy said.

"Wait Aunt Pansy, what happened did you ever really feel accepted by them after that?" a young wizard asked.

"Well actually it's a funny story…" she said thinking back.

Pansy and Draco were tired of arguing they had been at each others throats since almost the day after they started going out. So they both decided to break up but still be the closest of friends, at the end of the year.

After that party for the seventh years who were leaving was over Pansy headed for the door with one of her closest of friends, Millicent. They had been hanging out most of the night but it was better this way, she wasn't fighting with anyone this way. Her and Millicent were standing outside the castle when Draco came running out the door with a serious look on his face. Pansy hugged Millicent and she disapparated into the night.

"Pansy I wanted to ask you something," he said pushing his hair back.

"Okay what's that Draco?" she asked curiously.

"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of coarse I am, please dance with me." He said holding out a hand.

Pansy took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. She put her chin on Draco's shoulder and stared off into the darkness of the night, she wouldn't of thought she would ever be doing this again. A million thoughts were running through her head and she knew there was only one thing really important she still had to tell him.

"Draco…I love you so much but we found out we just cant be together, I think I tried to hard to be something I wasn't as well." She said.

"I know but Pansy I've been meaning to tell this to you but I just haven't but now's a pretty good time…" she pulled back and looked at him.

"Just so you know, no matter what you thought you were always accepted by all of us, and mostly by me." Draco told her.

Draco pulled back and saw her thinking about what he had just said and for the last time he kissed her. She loosened up a lot and as quick as it happened it was over and with that he disappeared into the darkness. Pansy smiled so maybe all a long she was never really an outcast it just took her a boyfriend to figure that she was always accepted by them.


End file.
